Patapon 2 Bosses
IMPORTANT!!!! THIS PAGE IS ONLY FOR PATAPON 2. DO NOT ADD ANY PATAPON 1 INFORMATION TO THIS PAGE!!!!!! Patapon 2 is loaded with bosses, each one is very unique, and also has a couple different versions.Here's the list of boss and its type. Dinosaurs These are Patapon basic bosses, dropping metals like Mytheerial,Adamanman,etc. Dodonga The Dodonga is Patapon 2's first boss, it must be killed to obtain Mater Sprout. It is blue and black, with three curved spikes on its forehead. It is first seen on the fourth level, "Guardian of Mater Sprout." Afterwards, it may be fought in the level "Dodonga at Dongara Ruins." Majidonga This is a red and slightly larger version of Dodonga. It's head now lacks the "mohawk," and instead now bears to huge horns. This boss is only seen when the Dongara ruins go into fog. The first time you fight it, it is called the "Invisible Dragon in the Fog. Kacchindonga The mighty dragon of ice has a grievous reputation of crushing entire armies in one attack. It's appearence is super-rare,only when it snows at the Dodonga level. It's known as "The Great Dinosaur". Birds Birds look like large Mochichis. They can be killed for bones. Mochichichi The Mochichichi is the game's second boss, appearing on the level "Mochichichi's counterattack." Fenicci The Fenicci is a large,demon-like phoenix,totaly engulfed by fire. It is battled right after the fight with Goruru. It can not be set on fire, but is weak against ice. Spiders The spiders are large monsters that dwell in the fog. Without rain, they are totally invisible. They can be battled for fangs. Centura First seen in the story mission "Wicked Acts," the Centura appears as a large three-legged spider. It is black and yellow, and mainly fights using its barbed tail. Darantula The elite form of the Centura, the Darantula is a stronger pink and purple spider. It also has strange shapes growing on its legs. Gaeens Gaeens are large robot-like wooden monsters that can be killed for wood. They are weak against knockback. Gaeen Gaeen is the basic golem, but strangly can only be fought in the Paragate. The egg for him is obtained by killing a Dogaeen for the first time. Dogaeen Dogaeen is unlocked via a scroll. The first time you kill him, you win the Pon Pata song of Retreat. Mammoths The mammoths are tough monsters that dwell in ice. Very difficult to stagger, they drop all kinds of meat. Manboth Seen in the story, the Mamboth is a fluffy beast who is weak against fire. Manboroth The mighty Manboroth is arguably one of the hardest enemies to kill. Doing so rewards you with the Pon Chaka "Hoe-tight Ho-down." Demons The demons are the scariest enemies in the game. They have two forms, a dragon like mage and a dog like monster. They can drop hides. Goruru The Goruru is the third pet of the Black Star. Garuru Garuru is an advanced form of Patapon 1's final boss. Knuel The Knuel are horrific worm-monsters that can be battled for vegetables. Zaknel Zaknel is an orange giant worm that has some plant on its back Dokaknel Dokaknel is a green version that has many weapon on its back instead of trees Plants Plants are boss thats looks alike a giant,three branched,living venus fly trap.They have deadly spores that can put any patapon to sleep,and then capturing them and devouring them Shookle The Shookle is the basic plant, and it can eat three patapons at once. Shooshookle This boss can only be fought in the Patagate, and is unlocked with the defeat of a level 5 Shookle Crabs Crabs are boss that is the second biggest in size among the bosses,they drop fluids Ciokina Only fought in the Paraget, it can be fought after you beat Cioking once. Cioking Mecha Mechs are armored machines that can take amazing amounts of damage. They are very easy to knock over and stagger. Kanogias The Kanogias is a "WMD" brought into the patapon world by the Karmen. Ganodias This is a mighty guardian boss that lives in the last "ruins" level before the Dettankarmen's battle Great Demons Not to be confused with their hide-dropping lessers, Great Demons are hard to stagger, have lethal attacks, and ultimatly are near- invisible,They have two form just like Demons,Dog Form and Cyclops Form and the transformation is very fast. Dettankarmen Known more commenly as "The Final Boss," the Dettankarmen is nearly unstoppable. Zuttankarmen Zuttankarmen, or known as "The Other Face," or "The Grey Rainbow," is a hidden boss very few players ever discover. It is the most powerful single foe in the game. Category:Under Construction